


in dreams they look on thee

by Petr1chor



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecure Grantaire, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mindless Fluff, Morning Kisses, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petr1chor/pseuds/Petr1chor
Summary: after Grantaire nearly gets hurt at a protest, Enjolras confesses to him, and they fall asleep togetherthis is the morning afterft. insecure R who thinks this is a dream and soft E who gives him kisses and reassurance
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	in dreams they look on thee

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr fill!!

Grantaire was certain this was some sort of dream. Enjolras was blissfully asleep, his forehead smooth of lines for once. His mouth was slightly parted, his t-shirt falling off of one bony shoulder and Grantaire sighed. This couldn’t be real.

He thought of how they’d ended up here, in his bed, after Enjolras spent half an hour hysterically telling him how he couldn’t have him get hurt. Grantaire had pulled him into his arms when his eyes started filling with telltale tears.

 _I love you_ , he had said, _I love you and I cannot see you in pain._

Grantaire shut his eyes. He knew he would wake up soon, and go to another meeting where he would sit across from Enjolras and wait for his eyes to turn his way. He would wake up and Enjolras wouldn’t be in arms reach, golden hair splayed on the pillow like he was something holy.

It wouldn’t hurt to indulge a bit in a dream, would it?

He reached out, brushing a curl that had strayed off of Enjolras’ forehead. He shifted, mumbling before his eyes opened languidly.

Grantaire could feel his chest tightening even before the lazy smile spread across his face. He leaned in, pressing his closed lips to the corner of Grantaire’s mouth.

“Five more minutes,” he grumbled, drifting off again.

Grantaire was staring. He knew he was staring. He resisted the urge to scream. As gentle as he could, he removed the hand Enjolras had placed on his waist and scrambled out of bed.

He walked to the kitchen on autopilot, already going through the process of preparing coffee before his realized his hands were shaking and he was breathing too quickly.

He gripped the counter. It was cool to the touch and grounding, he inhaled as slow as he could, his breath shaking as he breathed out.

This wasn’t a dream.

He didn’t know what to do. He had thought about this so often, even though he tried his very best not to. How long would this last before Enjolras got tired of him?

He poured the coffee into a mug, willing his hands to still. He wrapped both hands around it, sighing at the warmth of it, and trying not to think about how Enjolras’ waist had felt in his hands last night when he had taken his face in his hands and kissed him.

He took a small sip.

He felt arms wrap around him from behind. Enjolras settled his chin on his shoulder, turning to kiss his neck.

“Mmm morning, love,” he mumbled into the place where his jaw met his neck.

Grantaire blushed, smiling completely against his will.

“Coffee?” Enjolras asked, evidently still too sleepy for full sentences, making grabby hands from where they were wrapped around his waist.

Grantaire laughed, raising the mug so Enjolras could drink from it. He took a short sip, turning back into his neck.

“Hot,” he murmered, absently peppering his neck with kisses.

Grantaire closed his eyes. He felt Enjolras raise his head from his shoulder. _That was quicker than expected,_ his mind said, mockingly _, you’d think you’d have to at least speak before he loses interest._

Grantaire stilled, feeling Enjolras tangle one of his hands in his before wrapping them around him once more.

“Stop thinking so much,” he said, “Your mind is so loud. And mean.”

Grantaire laughed a little hysterically, and Enjolras tightened his grip around him. Contrary to public opinion, Enjolras was annoyingly perceptive when he actually deemed to turn his attention to something other than liberty for once. Grantaire lifted the mug once more without a thought, bringing it to Enjolras’ lips.

“Tell me what you’re thinking?”

Grantaire opened his mouth. It wordlessly formed the word _sorry_ , and _please don’t hate me_ , and _you don’t love me, not really_ , before he gave up, shaking his head.

“R, love, what’s wrong?”

Grantaire felt his breath hitch at the word love.

“Nothing, nothing. What do you want for breakfast?”

Enjolras turned him around in the circle of his arms. “Would you look at me, please?”

Grantaire looked at him, sleep worn, still wearing the t-shirt that he gave him last night that hung off his frame.

“This is real. You and me, right now, that’s real. Everything that I said last night was real, too.”

Grantaire felt like he was on the edge of breaking, but Enjolras took away his mug with gentle hands. He cradled his face in one hand, and Grantaire leaned into it, turning to kiss his palm.

Enjolras placed his palm at the back of his neck, pulling him in. Grantaire could feel his breath on his lips. He thought he would pass out.

“Oh and in case you’ve forgotten,” Enjolras whispered in the space between their mouths, “I love you.”

When they kissed it felt like coming home. Grantaire felt like he had been waiting at the threshold of something huge for so long, and the door had opened. Enjolras stroked his face reverently, and he thought he would be content to remain in this moment for ever.

Then Enjolras pulled away.

He pressed their foreheads together, looking at him through his lashes. His eyes were still sleep swollen and his smile was soft.

“Come back to bed?”

Grnataire nodded, allowing Enjolras to wrap his hand in his and walk through his home with a sort of familiarity he wasn’t sure he knew why he felt. Enjolras pulled him under the covers, laying on his back and guiding Grantire to rest his head on his chest.

Granatire gazed up at him, watching the single strip of light that had found its way through the tiniest crack between his curtains paint a golden line across his face.

“Enj?”

He met his eye, already smiling, and Grantaire felt his heart thunder in his chest. 

“I- I love you. I love you, too.”

Enjolras’ smile grew wider, and Grantaire, feeling bold, leaned up to press his lips against his. Enjolras smiled into the kiss and Grantaire felt giddy with joy.

When he broke away Enjolras brushed his lips on his nose, and then his forehead.

“Sleep now, love,” he said wrapping his arm around him.

Grantaire did not think he could sleep, not after what he had just felt. But he lay his head on Enjolras’ chest. He draped an arm lazily around his middle feeling the steady, rhythmic beat of Enjolras’ heart.

He drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, and have ideas you'd like me to write, find me on tumblr @p-trichor
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
